


cotton bananas

by hanniebeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniebeon/pseuds/hanniebeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan likes to get down and dirty in his panties. Seungcheol never disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbalenciaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbalenciaga/gifts).



> in case you couldn’t already tell from the rest of my fics, i like to make jeonghan dirty. to a point where it’s absolutely f i l t h y .  
> enjoy!
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/cattalicious

Seungcheol had kept his phone under his pillow as he slept every night since that day. Perhaps it was because of embarrassment – but then again, if everyone else in the dorm knew what they were doing, what was there to be embarrassed about? Jeonghan was most certainly never embarrassed about it – maybe in the beginning, when his moans tripped out his mouth like staccato notes, but never when he let out that loud cry of Seungcheol’s name as he reached his completion.

But that day, Seungcheol most certainly did not expect Jeonghan to text him – at three am in the morning, no less. They had only just arrived back at the dorms an hour prior after a particularly busy day and most of the members had knocked out the second they had arrived.

Seungcheol couldn’t say he hadn’t been thinking about it all day. This morning, Jeonghan had been a little tease, the vixen he was, bending over to pick things up (Seungcheol’s socks, nonetheless) to let the white band of the panties peek over the waistband of his sweatpants.

They were a joke from a fan, most likely, but Jeonghan had enjoyed them, whispered breathlessly into Seungcheol’s ear as the elder male rammed into him that it made him feel contained, protected, and he loved it. The gasp and pleasure in Jeonghan’s voice as well as the piece of white fabric hanging loosely on his ankle had brought Seungcheol to the brink with a loud groan.

Jeonghan had worn the panties more after that.

When Seungcheol had whispered to him that Jeonghan didn’t have to wear them all the time to make him happy – just Jeonghan made Seungcheol’s world go round (post-coital cuddles made him feel all mushy inside) – his boyfriend had given a tiny smirk.

“What makes you think they’re only for you?” he murmured into Seungcheol’s nape, “They’re really comfy. Especially for dancing in.”

Needless to say, the next time they’d appeared on Show Champion Seungcheol couldn’t keep his eyes off the waistband of Jeonghan’s pants, watching out eagerly for that peek of sheer cloth.

That day they’d both excused themselves to the toilets straight after the show, Seungcheol fucking Jeonghan loosely on the toilet seat as the latter’s moans bounced erotically off the walls.

Jeonghan’s moaning has always been – well, distinctively his. He moans like he laughs, breathy and throaty at the same time, a heartfelt sound. A sound that makes Seungcheol’s blood flow downwards, makes heat curl up at the pit of his stomach.

That’s why when Jeonghan texts him that abrupt message, Seungcheol knows he means it. Those moans that start up straight after are certainly a clear indication, their very sound beckoning him.

His cock stirs in interest, growing hard against his thigh. Seungcheol can almost feel his precome smearing all over his blankets so he pulls them off with a swift tug. He’s completely naked, now entirely exposed to the cool air – the winter cold seems to seep into the walls of their apartment. But the unbearable warmth still pools at his groin and Seungcheol swears he can make out a glint of a drop of precome even in the dark night.

Blinded by the lack of light, Seungcheol somehow manages to pull open the top drawer of his bedside cabinet, fumbling until he grips the familiar bottle of lube – this one is reserved especially for whenever they feel like having a romp in the night, so it’s still half full.

The bottom bunk next to his is empty, entirely devoid of Mingyu’s presence. Sometimes he wonders about their sleeping arrangements - having Jeonghan in the bunk above him would make satisfying his boyfriend’s neverending sex drive a lot convenient. Perhaps a bit too convenient. And although their managers most certainly know about the thing he and Jeonghan have going on (at least they’re all too aware of Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s nightly sex escapades in the toilet across the hall), it would be too awkward to bring it up.

“Finally.” Seungcheol can see Jeonghan mouth as he climbs up to the top bunk. The long-haired male is on his back, only his upper chest exposed, clad in a thin black shirt. Seungcheol can imagine Jeonghan’s position under the blankets – legs up, knees bent, fingers moving lithely in and out of his hole.

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan gasps breathlessly, eyes shut. The leader takes the unspoken words behind the command, tearing the blanket off his form and bracing his arms on either sides of Jeonghan’s face, bracketing him completely. The panties Jeonghan is wearing are a simple white, with an innocuous pattern of bananas.

Seungcheol hurriedly uncaps the bottle of lube, letting some drizzle over his fingers. They join Jeonghan’s where they’re knuckle-deep in his hole – Jeonghan’s already a bit stretched, and with the help of the lube one then two of Seungcheol’s fingers go in with no problem.

They used to use condoms. Then Jeonghan had apparently decided it was too much of a fuss and dragged them both to get tested whilst the other members were getting their annual health check-ups. Condoms, he’d explained to Seungcheol, were too annoying when they were getting in the way of him completely feeling every bump and ridge of Seungcheol’s cock and the spill of his come inside when he climaxed.

Sometimes Seungcheol wondered if Jeonghan really had no filter or he was just really good at choosing words to get him riled up. Either way, the effect was that Seungcheol had pulled Jeonghan by his wrist all the way back to the dorm and fucked him thrice (with condoms).

On the bed, Jeonghan lets out another broken-off moan as he looks up at Seungcheol, eyes wide before he turns around, the bare curve of his ass and the barely visible pink hole in between his cheeks are exposed to Seungcheol’s eyes.

“Fuck me, Seungcheol.” The pillow slightly muffles his words, left cheek squished against it, the juxtaposition of his dark lashes fluttering against the pale blue pillowcase stark and beautiful. Jeonghan’s hand reaches back to pull gently at a cheek, to expose his hole completely, stretched and salaciously rimmed with lube.

Seungcheol fits into him almost seamlessly, looming over Jeonghan like he was meant to be there. A palm on Jeonghan’s nape simultaneously steadies the other male and prevents him from pushing backwards each time Seungcheol thrusts forward, a tiny punishment for being such a big tease. He can feel his boyfriend’s pulse accelerate rapidly, faster and faster, proportional with the strength Seungcheol exerts with every jerking motion of his hips.

Jeonghan’s hair bobs a little with every movement, the black strands starting to stick to his neck. Seungcheol can see the slope of his nose, the curve of his cheeks, yet he can’t see his boyfriend’s expression. He stops mid-thrust.

“Jeonghan, baby, turn around. I want to see your face when you come.” Seungcheol thinks he hears a little grumble from Jeonghan, but as usual, judging by his expression he’s just embarrassed, and the slightest bit pleased.

Jeonghan has one leg curled loosly around Seungcheol’s waist and the other dangling palely off the bed. Seungcheol thinks he’s never looked so breathlessly ethereal. It’s primal, an instinct that he begins snapping his hips, pushing his cock further into Jeonghan with newfound vigour,

Seungcheol knows when his boyfriend is reaching the brink of orgasm, a mantra of his name spilling past those pretty lips and two hands gripping firmly onto his forearms, almost as if Seungcheol is the only thing grounding him.

“So close, Seungcheol-ah please, please, please…” Jeonghan murmurs in between broken moans, chest heaving erratically.

“I’ve got you baby.” Seungcheol whispers into his ear. He sucks a mark onto the sensitive skin of Jeonghan’s collarbone, jutting his hips in a quicker, spasmodic manner which only serves the purpose to bring Jeonghan to his release.

Seungcheol briefly wonders if he’ll ever, ever care for someone the way he does Jeonghan. He certainly can’t imagine it, not when Jeonghan’s string of moans is punctured by a sudden gasp as he reaches completion, the telltale sign being the way his walls tighten reflexively around Seungcheol’s cock.

The squelches that echo throughout the room are obscene as Seungcheol rides his own orgasm out, hips jerking into Jeonghan’s, who’s breathing heavily at the overstimulation.

They settle for not cleaning up – both of them are too fucked out to really function for anything except post-coital snuggles, as usual. Seungcheol buries his face into Jeonghan’s hair and simply breathes in a fragrance that is so distinct of his boyfriend.

Jeonghan suddenly looks down in thought and Seungcheol mimics him to see a slim finger snapping the elastic band of the panties against his hips.

“Hey,” Seungcheol looks up at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, “since I’m wearing banana-patterned panties, will you have a crush on me (in Romanized Korean, ban-ha-na)?”

Jeonghan’s expression looks confident, but Seungcheol can see the faint shadows of a blush on the apples of his cheeks, a dash of something between embarrassment and anxiety in his eyes. He leans forehead, pressing a soft kiss upon his boyfriend’s lips.

“Baby, you know I’m already yours.”


End file.
